canapotamyafandomcom-20200214-history
King Canor I
King Canor I (0 - 42) is the first king of the Can's and the man who established the Ancient Cannapotamia Empire. His birth is called the beginning of time.(0) His Youth Canor was born in the little town of Can's called Canik. His father Cano-cano was the leader of the tribe and Cans. He thought Canor about his name coming from the mighty god Canor and he was the mighty and smart person to bring them the freedom and independence. He grew believing that he was the leader and when his father died, he wasn't crowned: he was the youngest child. He had three bigger brothers. He killed the smallest brother one night, while he was sleeping, he than blamed the second biggest brother who got executed because of that. He lastly hired a professional assasin to kill his biggest brother. He became the king at the 1st August 29. Pre-Solion War His first decision was the migration of the Cans which was the biggest migration to his time. He had heard of the civilization of Solin, Sa-Solions ruled there. He was quite sure that he could make a deal. The migration lasted half a month because it was a long way from the central Canorion to the west Canorion. Pact of Solion When he arrived, he was welcomed by the Bre-Sa-Solion Kullum. He looked desperated and he seemed to need assistance so Canor told him about his dream of the civilization, Kullum had liked the idea. So after a week Canor made the Pact of Solion. In the pact, it said that Cans and Sa-Solions had united for the civilization of Solin which was "Canapotamia" in the mouth of Cans. The Expansion He wasn't a violent person, he expanded his kingdom with pacts and agreements. Between the years 36-40 he added many kingdoms to his nation including the Kuziks which weren't really at their side. He also added the Umuts, the Cems and the Kavavs. Kavavs became their allies and Umuts were passive though Kuziks and Cems were quite hostile against them. The hostility led to the Solin War. The Kuziks provoked the Sa-Solions giving them the feeling of loss of their kingdom which wasn't actually happening: The king was Canor I but still he wasn't dictating. Though Kullum was mad enough he got his army prepared and declared war on Cans. The First Solin War The First Days The war started rough, killing thousands of Cans and Sa-Solions per day. First the only tribes that were in the war were Cans and Sa-Solions. They were breaking down their own castle, killing their people. Canor was aware of it. He ordered the army to "defend" rather than "attack": He protected the castle. The second big step of the war ocurred when the other tribes joined the war. The Other Tribes Show Up The bloody battle became bloodier when the other tribes joined in: In Canapotamias side there were: *Umuts *Kavavs *A few Sa-Solions that liked the Cans *Yaels (the battler tribe of women) In the Sa-Solions side there were *Kuziks *Cems *A poor number of Alis The Cem and the Kuzik army were the bigger armies so it was equal but the war was rotating about the Sa-Solions. In a few days half of the armies were killed, thousands of houses were broken down but the Kuziks were still provoking the Sa-Sollions to battle. Assasination of Kullum In one meeting, the general of Sa-Solions Plotia, wasn't believing his king about the war. He knew that the Kuziks were brain-washing him so he wanted to kill the Bre-Kuzik but he had too much power and protection. So he instead assasinated the king in the battlefield with his longsword. The battle then changed, instead of attacking, the leaderless Sa-Solions ran away but the Bre-Cem and the Bre-Kuzik was captured. The Bre-Kuzik got executed, the Bre-Cem was tortured until he was insane. The Results of the War on the Other Side The Sa-Solions The Sa-Solions ran to the south Canorion changing their tribe name to Kulluks in the name of the son of Kullum, Kullia I. The Kuziks They went to the south-east, to Estantinop. They conquered the castle in a week establishing the biggest empire of Kuziks, THE KUZIK EMPIRE. Category:Civilizations Category:Canapotamia in History Category:Kings of Canapotamia Category:Kings of Ancient Canapotamia